As high speed network access becomes increasingly accessible, more and more bandwidth-intensive applications are being made available to customers. Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) is a technology for bringing high-bandwidth digital information to homes and businesses over telephone lines. A DSL can simultaneously carry both data and voice signals. The data portion of the line may be continuously available to the user, making DSL an “always-on” connection. Special digital hardware attached to both ends of the line allows data transmission over the wires at relatively high bandwidths.
Other wireless services may provide high speed broadband access using wireless broadband equipment and/or other fixed wired or wireless technologies.